


Face Value

by BookishTea



Series: Molliarty [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Halloween Costumes, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, Jim from IT, Mark Hooper - Freeform, Molly in drag, Molly's moustache appreciation, Nonsense, Oneshot, Parties, Swearing, molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishTea/pseuds/BookishTea
Summary: I'm not sure how to describe this nonsense, basically Molly looks good in a moustache and Jim notices.





	Face Value

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know, just stan the 'stache. This is the result of a late night conversation with [whyimmathere](http://whyimmathere.tumblr.com/)(who also did the cover), and how Jim would totally dig Molly's fake facial hair from the Abominable Bride. Please bear with me, this was converted from a series of sloppily typed messages. I hope whoever reads this joins us in our nonsensical hell; you're welcome. ~~in dedication to my fiancee ;-)~~

                                                            

Molly sighed as she stared at the restroom mirror, brushing cookie crumbs from her moustache. As she did so she could hear muffled music playing, the sound of the St Barts' Halloween party still going on. A playlist of _spooky_ songs. Instead of wearing a sexy costume like the rest of the female staff, she had worn a Victorian themed outfit. It was from a mystery book series, one that no one here seemed to know of, a fact that made her evening ten times worse. Molly pouted, remembering the looks she'd gotten. She was half tempted to take the whole thing off, even if it took her a long time to make. No one saw all the care and time she put into it, they only thought she was pretending to be someone else, trying too hard. But isn't that the point of Halloween? Molly blinked firmly, glaring at her reflection.

The whispers she had overheard were put from her mind; picking her purse up from the counter, she shouldered it and walked out. Ignoring the dancing and talking, Molly left her co-workers behind and took the nearest exit. After stepping outside she took in a deep breath, eyes needing a moment to adjust from the lack of strobe lights. Taking in the nighttime sky she smiled softly, it was quiet in London - for once! It would be a shame not to appreciate it.

"Molly?" She flinched, thinking it would be Meena. She didn't need that right now, her friend would badger her until she said what was wrong then get into some silly fight over it.

"Oh hello...? Um..." she squinted, apologetic.

"Jim," the man offered "from IT? We went for coffee?"

Molly lightly smacked her forehead, "Right! Sorry I'm not.." she glanced over her shoulder. "I'm not all here at the moment." She gave a forced laugh. Jim smiled back at her, (thankfully) appearing not to be offended.

"I know what you mean, crazy in there." Awkwardly he stuffed his hands into his jeans, movement having Molly realizing he wasn't dressed up like everyone else.

Desperate to fill in the silence Molly quickly said, "I take it you're not into Halloween?" Jim blinked at her blankly before glancing down at his plain clothing, when he looked back up he gave a crooked smile.

"I am, I just thought everyone plays at being someone else everyday, so why not..." he broke off blushing, "sorry, does that sound weird?"

"N-no I get it..." The silence between them lengthened until Molly tried to pick up the pieces of their conversation. "I haven't seen much of you, what have you been up to?"

"Oh this and that. So who are you supposed to be?" Molly chewed on her bottom lip, trying to ignore the obvious subject change.

"Um, it's from a book series. I know it's strange."

"Not at all!" Jim took a step closer, studying her further. "This may be an odd thing to say, but you look really good with facial hair." He took another appraising look, raking his eyes up and down her form. " _Really good_." When he met her gaze again Molly was surprised to see that he really meant it, and the thought of such had the hair on the back of her neck standing up. She blushed profusely, suddenly feeling timid.

Her situation was dawning on her, a cute and nice guy was keeping her company and giving her the bedroom eyes. Something that typically doesn't happen... like ever! She swallowed anxiously, hoping she wasn't as red as she thought she was. Molly discretely wiped her clammy palms on her trousers.

"W-well you'd be the first to say that.."

"Really?" He looked actually surprised at that. In horror Molly watched as an unknown emotion flickered over his face, and before she could question it, Jim entered her personal space. Not super close to her, but enough that his presence was known. Instead of being creepy it was... intimate. "There's" he started, lowered voice having Molly becoming breathless "a pub a block away, if you want to get a drink? There doesn't seem like much we could do here."

"Um..." Molly took another glance behind, unsure how to properly voice her worries. Jim nodded, seeming to understand.

"Or we could find somewhere else, if you don't want to be near a crowd?"

Molly then blurted out, "We can go to my morgue!" She hurriedly closed her mouth, opening it to mumble, "Er-if that... if that isn't weird..?" Unlike before, Jim changed.. it was hard to explain but something was different. He smirked at her, gaze dipping down to her appearance before he nodded.

Their journey back inside and down to the morgue was filled with a heavy tension, and Molly couldn't help but shiver at the man closely following her. It was like she had a second shadow. When they finally entered, she turned the light switch on. "And this is my home away from home.." she laughed awkwardly, moving to the side so Jim could enter.

She rubbed her hands together, trying not to flinch at the doors closing. It was loud, like something was being finalized. "T-there isn't a lot to do, I mean the only thing we can do is _die_  from boredom.. haha ha.." God this was a mistake, he was probably thinking what a major error he made by flirting with a weirdo like her. "M-maybe," she took in a deep shuddering breath "we coul-"

She made a sound of shock, back roughly hitting a wall as Jim eagerly kissed her. Kissed her better than she expected, she thought it'd be fumbling around like most guys she met. But this... This was nothing like the others. The world was spinning in a different direction and Molly could only try to keep up. She moaned, eyes closing as she felt the weight and heat of the other's body. Her purse slipped from her shoulder and loudly fell to the ground. Jim moved back, smirking down at her panting. "I have a few ideas.."

Molly swallowed thickly, "W-what?" A hand settled on her hip, the other holding her head had its thumb stroking Molly's moustache. She frowned at the ticklish and unfamiliar feeling.

"What we can do in here, remember?" He gave her another kiss, enough pressure behind it so Molly clutched the back of his shirt, leaning forward to catch those wonderful lips of his when he moved back. Frustrated that he was still talking, she followed his gaze to the slab behind him.

" _Oh_.." she wet her lips, a professional part of her protesting how  _that_  wouldn't be proper use of equipment. Her gaze slid over to Jim, knees buckling at the devilish look awaiting. "O-okay.." She rose a hand to her face, going to take off her costume.

"Wait," Jim caught her wrist, "leave the moustache on."

"Um.." Molly flushed bright red, nodding when Jim gave her a grin. Stepping away, he gave her little time to collect herself before he was pulling her to the slab.

* * *

 

The day after a senior staff member dropped his pen, sighing as he bent from his seat to pick it up. It was nowhere in sight. Groaning he pushed his chair back, noise echoing off the mortuary walls. Dropping to his knees, he laid on his side, fishing under the desk. Frowning at the feeling of something soft, he pulled it towards him. Staring down at his hand, he rose a brow at the kitten themed panties. Cursing he dropped them to the floor in disgust, "Fucking Halloween party, this happens every year!"

_Half an hour later_

Ears burning, Molly stared at the corpse in front of her. Her superior was still ranting about the panties he found and how disgraceful this was. The only silver lining to this whole mess was that he thought the owner of them was a nurse, but he couldn't prove anything. By some heavenly intervention the footage for the morgue was deleted last night, so no one knew who it was. Still Molly bit the inside of her cheek, unsure how she would ever face Jim again or look at a moustache the same way.


End file.
